Glacirus
Glacirus The Ice Blue Luchador of The North, Glacirus! Firm believer that the Multiverse can never have too much Lucha, he stepped up into the ring to stand alongside and against the other masked wrestlers and legends already gathered in the MNW. A man of discipline and honor, he looks at every match as a chance to demonstrate his skills and give the audience a good performance whether he wins or loses. Background History Glacirus' time before his arrival at the Multiverse Nexus was rather average. Trained in the North, where 8 of the 12 months of the year are frigid and icy cold, he honed his abilities to leap, flip, and fight with the best of them in a hostile environment. Leaping across icy crevasses, breaking large icicles with his kicks and chops, his skills are both tempered by and modeled after this unforgiving landscape he hails from. Training beneath a revered Lucha Elder, Glacirus was gifted his mask and head cover after achieving a level of mastery that satisfied his mentor's requirements to release him into the greater world. And so he did, letting Glacirus travel across the world, putting on Lucha exhibitions in arenas and stadiums of every major city. It was a good life, full of challenges and friendships. But despite the enjoyment and prestige he found in these travels, he never found quite what he wanted. MNW History and Matches Glacirus debuted in a Battle Royal match to determine the Number One Contender for the Cursed Championship held by Ogre, who had just defended his title the previous week in a shockingly devastating match against Sir Malervick. Facing off against known veteran wrestlers and fellow debuts in the match, Glacirus was eliminated despite a good showing against the numerous competitors. In his second MNW match, Glacirus joined forces with Nice Ice against two of Black Hole's Vacants in Block D of the Inaugural Bar Room Brawl Tornado Tag Tournament. The match between "The Madness" and "Too Cool" showcased more of Glacirus' lucha talents and showmanship, but in the end it was his partner Nice Ice who secured their victory. Despite good showing in the following weeks against former tag champs and Nexus veterans, The Artists, Too Cool's run at the titles was ended by the New Four Horsemen. For the Wish Upon a Brawl tournament, Too Cool temporarily disbanded to seek the championship while honing their own personal skills and talents. Glacirus partnered up alongside Strong Glad and Bart Ender, returning to his roots and accompanying his fellow luchadors as a more high-flying talent to their more grounded grapple and scrapper styles. They had good momentum, but again Glacirus' team met resistance in the veteran talents of Team Trash, knocking them from the tournament in round 2. After their teams faced off in round 1 of the Wish Upon a Brawl tournament, Glacirus was called out by Alpha Kong claiming that 1-on-1 the result would be different. Despite underhanded moves from Alpha's ally, D4C-Trice, Glacirus emerged the victor of their match, further sparking a rivalry born of clashing egos and respect for each other's Lucha talents. D4C-Trice's 'War on Luchadors' targeted Glacirus early on. Despite strong showings in group matches, when Trice ambushed Glacirus backstage and then faced him 1 on 1 in the ring, the hateful member of the Omega Club emerged victorious, drastically injuring Glacirus by tearing his shoulder bone. Glacirus' Lucha on the Rocks teammates managed to get revenge for him while he recovered in Nexus General Hospital. Turning their attention from D4C-Trice for a while, Glacirus and Bart Ender entered the Bar Room Brawl Tornado Tag Championship contender match, emerging victorious among the 4 teams gathered. In a match that shocked the Ice Cold Luchador himself, Lucha on the Rocks emerged victorious two weeks later against the undefeated-as-a-team New Four Horsemen. Bearing the Bar Room Brawl Belt at his waist now, Glacirus set his gaze to the sky, crying tears of joy after defeating the opponents that stopped his run at the belts' inaugural tournament, alongside his new companions. Their reign with the titles was short lived, as at the Apocalypse PPV The Empire managed to defeat Glacirus and Bart, after a valiant showing by both sides. Match History * Debut Match - Battle Royal - #1 Contender Match for Cursed Championship ** VS Black Hole, Wonder Gamer, That One Schmuck, Sasquatch Wing, Rapture Newroad, Lord Electrum, Panda Assassin (W) ** Eliminated by Panda Assassin (W) - 5th to be eliminated in the match, 3rd by Panda Assassin specifically * Tag Debut of Too Cool - Tornado Tag Match - Block D of the Bar Room Brawl Tornado Tag Tournament ** Partnered with Nice Ice VS Two Vacants "The Madness" ** Victory via Nice Ice pinning a Vacant * Royal Rumble - 30 Man Rumble - #1 Contender for Multiverse Heavyweight Championship ** Entrant #9 of 30. ** Eliminated Dagarik with Famine ** Eliminated by Pestilence Demon * Bar Room Brawl Tornado Tag Tournament - 4th Quarterfinal Match ** Partnered with Nice Ice VS Citric King and Sir Malervick "The Artists" ** Victory via Glacirus landing The Icicle and pinning Sir Malervick * Bar Room Brawl Tornado Tag Tournament - 2nd Semifinal Match ** Partnered with Nice Ice VS Famine and Death "The New Four Hosemen" ** Defeated via Famine pinning Glacirus after landing The Punchline * Debut of Lucha on the Rocks - Wish Upon A Brawl Trios Tournament - 1st Round Match 3 ** Partnered with Strong Glad and Bart Ender VS Vinsmoke, Alpha Kong, and D4C-Trice ** Victory via a solid Lucha Beatdown * Grudge Match ** 1 on 1 against Alpha Kong *** Lucha on the Rocks and Vinsmoke and Trice ringside ** Victory via Submission * Triple Threat Match - #1 Contender Match for Cursed Championship ** VS Alpha Kong (W) and Sasquatch Wing ** Loss via pinfall by Alpha Kong * Backstage Brawl ** Ambushed by D4C-Trice ** Knocked out by D4C-Trice * Wish Upon A Brawl Trios Tournament - Quarterfinals Match 1 ** Partnered with Strong Glad and Bart Ender VS Trashman Jones, Yakiniku Party, and Krok Vore ** Eliminated via pinfall by Trashman Jones ** Loss via Team Trash taking them down * Grudge Match ** 1 on 1 against D4C-Trice ** Loss via pinfall by D4C-Trice * Bar Room Brawl Tornado Tag #1 Contender Match - 8 Man Elimination Tornado Tag ** Partnered with Bart Ender VS Jungos and Gorm, Aiden Zero and Lois McDonald, Convict 311 and Gingerboi. ** Eliminated via pinfall by Gorm ** Victory via pinfall, Bart pinning Gorm * Bar Room Brawl Tornado Tag Championship Match ** Partnered with Bart Ender VS Famine and Death ** Victory via submission, Glacirus tapping out Death * Tag Team Match ** Partnered with Bart Ender VS The Madness ** Victory via pinfall * Bar Room Brawl Tornado Tag Defense Match ** Partnered with Bart Ender VS Hireold and Grim Reaper ** Loss via pinfall, Grim Reaper pinning Glacirus * Tag Team Match ** Partnered with Bart Ender VS Sir Unklydunk and Sir McCheese ** Loss via pinfall, Unklydunk pinning Glacirus * Tag Team Championship #1 Contender Match - 8 Man Elimination Match ** VS Zakoduo, Alpha Kong, Louis McDonald, Dagarik, Sasquatch Wing, Grizzly Adams, Storyteller's Apprentice ** Eliminated Dagarik via pinfall ** Eliminated by Zakoduo via pinfall * Bar Room Brawl Tornado Tag Championship #1 Contender Match - 8 Man Elimination Tornado Tag ** Partnered with Bart Ender VS Cane and Storyteller's Apprentice, Famine and Pestilence, Flyboy Bell and Dagarick ** Eliminated by Cane via Pinfall ** BY GOD, HIS BONES THOUGH! Moves Signature Moves * The Icicle (Moonstomp off the top rope) Trivia * Commentary has noted Glacirus' ability to slip around the ring 'like there was ice on the floor'. In truth, he super-cools his boots so they're icy and glossy. * First unofficially, now officially, the Trio team of Glacirus, Strong Glad, and Bart Ender has been dubbed "Lucha on the Rocks". It's sheer coincidence that the acronym this forms is the same as Lord of the Rings. * Apparently, bones can tear. And bones tearing hurts. A LOT. ** As a result of his bones tearing once already, he seems to have bone trouble more frequently.